


Irrationally Rational

by halfbakedwords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FWP, M/M, Short One Shot, aka Fluff without Plot, another 480 word thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedwords/pseuds/halfbakedwords
Summary: "For once in your goddamn life, stop thinking about what makes the most sense and think about what you—what your heart wants."





	Irrationally Rational

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure this needs to be rated M, but idk, you tell me???

“You…you’ve gone completely off the rails this time, haven’t you?”

“John, just hear me out for a moment.” He’s pacing around now, fingers rubbing furiously at his temples. “I’ve already considered a multitude of other options, this makes the most sense.”

“So you based this decision on logic?”

A puzzled look. “I was under the assumption you’d be thrilled.”

“Not if you’re treating this like another case to be solved, a game to be won. Not if we’re talking about this, Sherlock. Not this.”

Long pause. “I’m not sure I understand.”

A strained laugh. That’s surprising. “What do you want, Sherlock?”

“I told you already, this option—“

“No, what do you **want?** For once in your goddamn life, stop thinking about what makes the most sense and think about what you—what your _heart_ wants.”

“The heart is merely an organ within the body and possesses no sentience for—“

“Sherlock!”

Another pause, a staredown. “You can rationalize all you want, but if you’re telling me that that’s all this is to you, pure logic and no emotion, that you’re incapable of feeling anything for…” Trails off, caps the sentence instead with a deep, wearied exhalation. “I can’t do this.”

He won’t get it. Never will.

“John!”

Ignore it, he doesn’t have the capacity to be sincere. Got to get out of here.

“John, wait!” A hand reaches over and pushes the door closed. He’s right behind him now, having fumbled down the staircase, tall figure hovering above, delicately, tentatively.

No, _no._ It’s just another game, another trick, always a trick—

Wait, that thing, the air intake thing…breathing, yeah that. Breathing is suddenly very complicated. Because those are…that, right now, his…

His _lips_ are on mine.

There’s only one way to read a kiss right? Unless this is another dream…must’ve fallen and blacked out or something, yeah that’s what this is.

“Don’t go, John.” The words drip heavily between breaths. Slightly arousing, that. Okay, clearly this is not a dream.

He continues, “I want you…to stay.”

Not a dream. Definitely, beautifully not a dream.

_Damn this man._

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know.” Mrs. Hudson is likely giggling behind those walls. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” That smirk. Bastard can’t manage a second without being a smartarse. “You love me.”

“Yeah and what, you love me now too, do you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Your presence…simply makes my heart beat incessantly, your words make me question all rational thought, and you make me—“ A breath. “…want to do things to you that I can’t be certain are completely legal.”

And yet somehow he still manages to reach the following conclusion. “But that doesn’t mean I love you.”

Yeah, he’ll never get it. But in spite of it all, the gravitational pull of Sherlock Holmes is undeniable. No matter how insufferable. Unreasonable. Nonsensical.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you fucking idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the two seconds leading up to the first line of dialogue...b/c I would also like to know LOL. As I said, this was a super short plotless fluff piece. Just me stretching my writing muscles that atrophy easily from the sadly frequent lack of usage. This didn't even have a title when I first posted it to tumblr, had to make something up quick which I think doesn't even quite fit but oh well.
> 
> I is on the [tumblr](https://semibakedwords.tumblr.com)!


End file.
